Years Past
by NanaVan
Summary: Given all the happenings in the famous FazBear franchise, the place has been given a bad name. But, so little is known about the five kids who were murdered. No evidence has sprung up about the murderer and no evidence of the children's bodies either. No one knows their pain. No one knows their story. It's time to find out. To the beginning. To the past.
1. Chapter 1

There were four kids.

A story.

One long lost child.

A killer.

A place.

They say curiosity kills the cat.

This time, satisfaction doesn't bring back.

...

 _"Here come's the next contestant..."_

 **Mile's POV:**

"Amelia, why are you so concerned about your brother having a birthday party at that kid restaurant?" Miles asked.

Amelia shuddered. Her blonde locks bouncing up and down. "Because! Have you not seen how pathetic it is? My brother is obsessed with a sorry excuse of a kid amusement show. Freddy FazBear's Pizza is honestly just a guy with just enough money to rent a crappy, small building, put together some scrap, hire desperate people and plaster a name on the front of the building."

Gary winced. "Rude."

Amelia was irritated. You could tell it in her blue eyes, her facial expression, her body language. "I don't care, Gary. I'm disappointed in his taste."

"He's a kid." Miles raised an eyebrow. "A four year old boy."

Gary nodded. He was the tallest of the group with dark skin (very tanned) and curly, trimmed black hair.

Miles was the shortest of the group. He wasn't short, but he was the shortest. He had a sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks, spiked dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Joseph was the only one not here. He usually met them at the library. Joseph was another guy part of their group. He was very skinny, but fit, with wavy, black hair and olive skin. Amelia was the only girl in their group.

"So, besides it being pretty rundown, what else do you have on the place?" Gary asked. "Or, is it just bad looks."

"It's not just bad looks!" She was outraged. "The place is disgusting! Seriously! There are so many bad rumors of the place and I've seen the owner. He gives me the creeps."

"Is it because he is just the guy who owns a cheap restaurant?" Miles chuckled. "Because, Amelia, you are so materialistic."

Amelia glared at Miles. "Are you kidding me? Am not! I just have a bad feeling! Come on. We are discussing this with Joseph, and we are going to do more research on this place."

Gary rolled his eyes. "To waste our time?"

"To prove my point."

...

Miles was at the library first. Gary and Amelia were still bickering.

Joseph was sitting at their table, frowning in their direction. Miles just shook his head, as if to say _'Don't ask.'_ He sat down beside Joseph and dropped his books down. "So, Amelia has been whining about the pizza place-"

"I wouldn't call it whining." She dropped her book-bag down and let her body fall onto the seat. She huffed. "I would call it justifying."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Oh my gosh. Just hurry up and find some information so we can get this research over with and actually get on to more important topics."

Miles and Joseph made eye contact. Miles had a feeling Amelia was gonna go on about this until she felt like everyone understood her point. Possibly Joseph was thinking the same thing.

"See!" She suddenly said.

Amelia had come back with a few newspapers. She had an article about the pizzeria, talking about the not-so-nice rumors happening in the place.

'So," Miles began, "apparently, it's a man who has two children, a wife and a business called Freddy FazBear's pizza. Dont see anything scary or weird."

"Just read!" Amelia huffed.

"Wow." Joseph laughed. "I'm scared. Rumors are rumors."

"You guys!" Amelia groaned. "I'm serious! You have to enter that pizzeria to understand what I mean!"

The librarian shushed them.

They all lowered their voices.

Gary sighed. "I'm not wasting my money to just see what the place feels like."

Amelia dropped the newspapers. "Come to the birthday party. I need someone there anyway. So, you guys, come! Yes! You'll be on the list, so no need to worry about payment."

Miles frowned. "I'll have to see with my mom. You know how she is."

"Yeah, well, she loves me. She won't care."

...

Miles had arrived before Gary and Joseph. Amelia was sitting at a table, glancing warily at the animatronics. Miles did understand what she meant. It definitely was pretty cheap looking. He glanced at the animatronics.

 _Definitely creepy._ He thought.

Amelia turned around and saw him. "Miles!" She patted the bench. He sat down beside her. "You're here a few minutes early. Why?"

"Figured you wouldn't want to be alone in this place."

Amelia scoffed. "I'm not alone. My mom is right there watching my brother play a few games with his best buddy. Besides, I wouldn't be scared if I was here alone."

He glanced up and saw a tall man with black pants and a purple, buttoned up shirt. Miles poked Amelia's arm. "Is that the boss?"

Amelia nodded. Her big blue eyes narrowing. "Yes. Yes, that's him."

The guy approached them. "Ah!" He took in both of them. "Which one of you is the lucky one turning four today!"

Miles tilted his head and chuckled. "Sir, I'm ten. Amelia, there, is also ten."

The guy's face reddened. "Ha! Of course! I was wondering why you guys looked older! Dummy me."

Amelia looked away and mumbled under her breath. "Dummy you."

Miles wasn't sure, but for a split second, the man's facial features angered and his eyes darted to Amelia. Miles blinked, and the boss was looking right back at him. He watched him walk away, circling the party area and back to his office.

"I think he heard your comment." Miles said.

Amelia shrugged and looked back at the animatronics. There were three. A bunny, a bear and a chicken. "Is Chica the only girl?" He asked. "It looks pretty masculine."

"It's an animatronic, dummy." Amelia laughed. "And, it's a cheap one. Of course it's gonna look crappy!"

Kids were starting to file in. Joseph and Gary walked in together and hurried towards them.

Miles and Amelia waved. "Hey guys." They both said.

"Hey." Both responded.

...

Miles had hurried to the bathroom, and now he was coming out of it. The man was outside. He believed Amelia now. The guy did give him the creeps. Miles glanced down, keep his gaze away from his.

"Hello, little one." The purple-shirted man said. "Are you having fun?"

Miles slowly moved away. "Yes, sir. I am."

"Good."

Miles ran to his friends. "Guys." He was slightly breathless. "Amelia is right. He is creepy. Majorly creepy."

Gary glanced around. "I guess I can believe you guys, but man oh man, this still sounds stupid."

"What do you mean 'I guess I can believe you guys'?" Amelia pointed her fork at him. "Hmm?"

"The purple-shirt man keeps staring at us." Gary poked at his cake again. "Which I don't like. Momma said that strangers who look at you for a long period of time means they're up to something. Momma is usually right."

Joseph looked around and spotted the man. He was looking at them. Joseph looked away. "I'm leaving. I can tell my mom that Im sick and she'll be able to take Gary and I home."

Miles pouted. "No! Mum dropped me off here. And, if I ask Amelia's mom to call my mum, my mom will suddenly make a big deal about me coming down with something and stuff me with soup and medicine"

Amelia crossed her arms. "Nooo! Guys! Please stay. The party is almost over."

Gary glanced at Joseph. "Let's just stay. Amelia's and your parents are here so, we're protected."

...

The end of the party was nearing, and everyone was starting to leave. Joseph's mom and Amelia's mom were helping the employees clean up. Joseph suddenly ran up to them and pointed at the curtained stage. "What's that?"

Gary shrugged. "It says 'out of order'."

"I'll look!" Joseph ran to the stage and reached out to grab the curtain.

"Most certainly not!" The man exclaimed, grabbing Joseph's arm and pulling him away. "You arent allowed to go in there. Did you not read the sign?!"

Joseph's mom grabbed him away from the guy. "My apologies. He tends to get too excited."

Miles gulped as he watched. The man was very angry.

"Next time, don't do it." He said, giving him one last look before leaving.

Joseph ran to us, his eyes wide, ready to cry.

Amelia stomped her foot. "Meanie!" She said under her breath.

Miles looked away and tuned out Joseph's mom scolding Joseph. His eyes searched for the man. He was leaning against the wall, at the far back of the room, watching.

...

 _"Fazbear's family diner has been closed due to the franchise being sold to a larger company known as FazBear Entertainment. They are moving to a different location, leaving the old building to rot, and start anew. There's been word saying that two restaurants with quite the same theme will open, just with slightly different animatronics. People have been saying the only reason this franchise is starting anew is because of the tragic incident that happened at the family diner. It being a little kid murdered by an unknown killer. The murderer was never found and no evidence has surfaced either."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Please let us get in!_

 _don't lock us away!_

 _We're not like what you're thinking..." -The Living Tombstone_

...

 **Amelia's POV:**

She threw her barbie at Gary's face. "Gary! Stop taking all her shoes! She _needs_ them to go the fashion show!"

Gary grumbled. "I don't want to play barbie! I want to color!"

"Coloring is soooo boring!" Amelia huffed and stood up. "Barbies! You can be the boy!"

"I don't like kissing!" Gary also stood up.

Amelia's mother walked in. "Children. Hush up. Amelia, play nicely. Gary obviously doesnt want to play barbie so find something you _both_ can do."

Gary hurried to the TV and turned it on. The show FredBear and friends was on. "Look Amelia!"

Amelia stood up and hurried over to him. She huffed. "What's that?"

"A TV show about FredBear. Ooh! He's gold!" Gary giggled. "This seems like a fun show."

Amelia silently watched, crossing her legs and snuggling up against the sofa's arm.

...

Miles and Joseph had come over as well, their mom's having a tea party in the kitchen. Amelia grabbed Miles hand and dragged him to the living room. Joseph ran after them.

"Guys! This place has a TV show! But, I never have seen this animal before!" She pointed at the golden bear.

Miles climbed on top of the couch and made himself comfortable. "Maybe that's the one behind the curtains."

Joseph huffed. "The man grabbed my arm."

Gary hushed Joseph. "I don't think he is. There's also a fox in the show." He poked Amelia's arm. "Maybe there's another restaurant like this. I saw it in the newspaper daddy had. It had a bunny and a bear only."

"Ooh!" Miles jumped up and down on the couch. "I wanna go there."

Amelia grabbed his leg and brought him down. "Momma says no jumping on the couch!"

Miles crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. "Ok, whatever."

...

 _ **Next day**_

Amelia huffed. "Momma keeps putting peanut butter and jelly sandwich for my lunch. Im tired of that!"

Joseph snatched it away from her. "Take my pasta! I rather have this!"

Amelia smiled and took his container. "Thanks buddy."

A small kid with brown hair approached their table and sat down. Miles gave him a toothy grin. "Hey Mike! How are you doing!"

"Good." He softly said.

Amelia shook her head. "You don't look so good."

"My brother keeps scaring me...that's all." He picked at his sweater. "He's mean."

Gary crossed his arms. "A bully, alright! Let me at 'em."

Amelia giggled. "You can't drive or walk to his house!"

"I'll take his bus!" Gary shook his head. "Brother need to learn something."

Mike gave them a tired smile. "No worries. It's alright. Momma scolds him from time to time."

"Time to time?" Joseph said. "Why not all the time? Isn't your brother not giving you a break?"

"He does it sometimes." Mike took out his lunch. "It's usually when no one's home."

Amelia sat her fork down. "Mike? Have you heard of the other fredbear restaurant?"

"Yes!" Mike shuddered. "The sister location?"

"Sister location? What on earth are you talking about!" Amelia rolled her eyes. "I just said the restaurant."

Mike giggled. "Momma calls it the sister location. She says it's a big word for just another place with the same theme, in a different location, owned by the same big company."

Joseph nodded. "Sister location. Now I can seem smart!"

Mike took a bite of his apple. He swallowed. "My sister has those toys, too. They are quite different looking. She likes to take them apart quite often and leave them around."

"Does she scare ya?" Gary asked.

"No, but there's this girl with the golden bunny on her hand and she always says that it will trap your finger. Jessie tries to scare me in my class, telling me 'they will stuff you and take you away!' I'm not so sure as to what she is talking about, but it gives me nightmares."

Amelia patted Mike's shoulder. "Mike! Stop being a scaredy cat."

Mike lowered his head. "Sorry."

Miles crossed his arm. "Amelia! The boy already has a rough time at his house."

Amelia shrugged.

...

Amelia jumped off the bus and ran to her house. She was racing Gary. "Gonna beat ya, you fat head!"

"Don't call me fat head, fat head!" Gary barked back, gaining up on her.

"I'm not a fat head!"

"Blonde hair says otherwise!"

"You make no sense!"

Amelia got to her house first. She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. "Fat head! I won!"

Gary rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You got a head start."

She giggled. "Are you coming over later? Joseph and Miles are!"

Gary nodded and ran into his house.

...

"Amelia?" Miles was coloring. "Out of all the animatronics, who would you be?"

Amelia snatched the red coloring pencil from Gary. "I dont know. I guess Chica. She seems to be the only girl."

Joseph was watching the TV show. "I'm foxy! I like 'em pirates."

"The way you talk, you might even become one!" Gary snickered. "Potty mouth."

"What's a potty mouth!" Joseph crossed his arms.

"I dont know! Momma says to my dad all the time. I think it's an insult." Gary snatched the red pencil back.

Miles chuckled. "I think Gary's trying to insult ya."

"Well, it ain't working." Joseph said.

Amelia rolled her eyes and reached for another crayon. "What about you Miles? Who'd you be?"

"I dunno. Maybe Freddy?"

Gary pouted. "No fair. I wanna be freddy!"

Amelia snapped. "Hush now, both of you. Ya'll are so loud!" She leaned back. "I wouldn't want to be any of them really. They're creepy in person."

"Cute in television though!" Joseph exclaimed.

Amelia's dad walked in. He picked Amelia up and smiled down at the others. "Alright, you all. It's time for you guys to go home. Amelia, get ready for bed. Gary, I'll walk you to your house."

"Yes, sir." Gary stood up.

Amelia squirmed in her dad's grip until he settled her down. She gave the three boys a hug and ran upstairs to her room.

...

 _"You can't hold it against us..."_

* * *

 **Hey! Don't be afraid to send me reviews. I really enjoy them, and I love interacting with my fans.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Best wishes, NanaVan.**


End file.
